


I've Got You

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Road Trip, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is away for the weekend visiting colleges with his dad and the McCalls, but he can’t seem to get his mind off a certain strawberry blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** From Stydia-Fanfiction - Stydia phone sex please!

Lydia folded down the corner of the glossy page in the magazine, a smile on her lips. Those shoes were definitely a must. She stretched out her bare legs, the flannel button up shirt she wore riding up her legs with the movement, and sighed softly as she turned the page. It was just after eleven on Saturday night and she was wide awake, which wasn’t a surprise considering it was summer.

She was eighteen, recently graduated and should be out with her friends living it up on a Saturday night considering they weren’t currently dealing with any life threating situations. But alas, she was home alone. Lydia pouted slightly as she flipped through another page in the magazine. Okay, so maybe she was just a bit bored because Stiles had gone with his dad, Scott and Ms. McCall to visit a college for the weekend.

The strawberry blonde hadn’t realized how much time she and Stiles had been spending together until he left Friday afternoon and she had absolutely nothing to do with her time. Lydia had tried to occupy her time by checking in on Derek Friday. They had talked for a little bit and then worked on some more self-defense. And then earlier in the day she and Kira went shopping, did some facials and hung out for a bit.

But the young kitsune had left over two hours ago and Lydia was all alone and wanting nothing more than to call her boyfriend. She huffed and tossed her magazine aside. She hadn’t heard from him all day, one call wouldn’t hurt. Lydia reached over to her cell phone, which was resting on her dresser and right as she was about to grab it, the screen lit up and it vibrated against the small nightstand.

Lydia grinned and picked up the phone, sliding her thumb over the screen to answer it. She brought it to her ear and leaned back against her pillows. “What on earth would make you think it was okay to call this late, hmm?” She teased lightly.

Stiles grinned and reached down closing the lid on the toilet before sitting down. “Well I figured by now you’re probably missing me so much you’d want to hear my lovely voice.” He teased back, his tone low as he glanced towards the door. Scott was sleeping just outside the bathroom door in the motel room and his dad and Melissa were in the one next door.

“Real cute. For your information I’ve had quite the busy day.” She replied the smile still on her face as she fingered the hem of the shirt she wore. _Stiles_ ’ shirt.

Stiles chuckled at his girlfriend’s words. “You wound me,” He replied as he shifted his bare feet on the floor as he ran his hand over the fabric of his boxers smoothing them out, “Especially since I spent my entire day missing you.” He told her his voice soft.

Lydia’s fingers paused in their movements and her expression softened. Her heart warmed at his words. He was always saying things like that to her and it only seemed to make Lydia love him more. It was ridiculous really and yet the little gestures meant everything to her. “I miss you too,” she admitted finally as she rolled her eyes. “Listen to us, you’ve been gone for just over a day and we’re already complaining. What’s going to happen in September when we’re in different colleges?” She inquired.

Stiles grunted as he ran a hand through his hair. “Nuh uh. We’ve got a no talking about September rule…remember?” He hated thinking about the fact that in a month and a half Lydia would be thousands of miles away. It wasn’t something either of them liked to think about.

Lydia pressed her lips together knowing it was a touchy subject for him because it was one for her too. She pushed the thought away and shifted the phone in her hand. “Well then what should we talk about? Aside from how much you missed me of course,” she teased.

Stiles smirked. “Well you could tell me what you’re wearing,” he joked his tone playful as he picked at a loose string on his boxers.

Lydia arched a brow, “Stiles!” She chuckled softly and shook her head at his question, biting her bottom lip gently.

“Hey it was worth a shot,” he replied with a smile as he fought back a yawn. He was tired from the long day they’d had, but he also didn’t sleep well away from home unless he was with Lydia. He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice.

“One of the flannel shirts you left here,” Lydia said softly as she fingered the collar. “I put it on when I got out of the shower.” She explained.

Stiles blinked and straightened up at her words. He felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest and he swallowed heavily before speaking. “Oh yeah? Which one?”

Lydia glanced down at her body, “The blue one.” She answered her voice just as quiet as Stiles’.

Stiles hesitated as he once again shifted on the toilet seat moving forward. “Are you wearing anything underneath it?” He asked his voice so low now it was a whisper.

Lydia felt her heart skip a beat at his question and her hand clenched around the fabric of the shirt. “A pair of lavender panties.”

Stiles groaned softly, “The one’s with the lace around the edges?” He asked and when he heard her confirmation he could feel arousal stir inside of him. “Those are one of my favorite pairs.” He was silent for a minute. “I wish I was there to see them.” He told her quietly.

Lydia ran a hand down the shirt she wore and glanced down. “Do you want to see them?” She asked her voice soft as her heartbeat picked up speed. Did she really just ask him that?

“Did you really just ask me that?” Stiles sputtered, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal as he felt his body react to her words.

“I did.” She responded her tone a steadier than she felt.

Stiles let out a breath. “Yes…I absolutely wanna see.” He told her, anticipation slamming into him. His free hand fidgeted with the string on his boxer shorts again as he waited.

Lydia moved her phone away from her ear and pressed the speaker icon on the touch screen. “Hold on a second.” She pulled up the camera feature on her phone, pushed the flannel shirt up to just above her belly button and then lay back angling her body so she’d be able to take a photo of the lower half. A minute later she pushed the shirt back down and then added the picture to a text message before sending it to Stiles. “All sent.” She stated not bothering to sit back up.

“Hold on,” he said as he pulled the phone away from his ear and spotted the text message from his girlfriend. His finger shook slightly as it hovered over the message icon. He pressed it and when the image popped up his mouth went dry. He pressed on the image and it opened up into a bigger one. His eyes ran down her legs the sight of lavender and lace against her porcelain colored skin almost as much of a turn on as the sight of her in his clothes.

Stiles blew out a deep breath, his dick twitching slightly as desire filled him. He bit back a groan finally able to pulled his eyes away from the phone long enough to bring it to his ear. “Lyds…fuck. You have no idea how bad I wish I was there…the things I’d do,” he let out a shaky breath, his voice low.

Lydia could hear the desire in his voice and heat prickled at her skin. She glanced around her room briefly before speaking. “Tell me,” she whispered. “I want to know.”

Stiles closed his eyes at the soft sound in her voice. He could hear it, the desire there, the softer lilt to it. He’d heard it many times before. He licked his lips. “If I tell you…then you have to do it.” He rubbed his free palm over his thigh as his hand clenched around the phone. “Would you do that for me Lyds? Pretend your hands are mine?” He asked, the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Lydia’s eyes fluttered shut at his suggestion, her body reacting immediately to his words, arousal sparking inside of her. “Yes,” she murmured.

Stiles’ hand clenched on his thigh and he forced himself not to freak out. “Are you already lying back on the bed?” He asked his tone lower than normal as he closed his eyes letting himself picture what she’d look like on her bed.

Lydia nodded even though he couldn’t see it. “Yes.” She could feel her heartbeat thumping in her ears, anticipation curling in her belly.

“Good, unbutton my shirt and then part the material.” He instructed as he rubbed his free hand over himself through his boxers slowly.

Lydia took her bottom lip between her teeth. “Okay,” she pressed the speaker button on the phone and rested it near her shoulder as her fingers slowly unbuttoned the flannel. When she finished with the last button she hesitated a second before pulling the sides open, cool air washing over her skin making a light row of goosebumps caress her flesh. “It’s a little cold.” She told him softly.

Stiles smiled at her words. “That’s okay. I’m gonna warm you up Lyds.” He had absolutely no idea what the hell he was doing, but fuck it was hot. “Do you know what my favorite thing to do is when I have you naked?” He asked, his hands still rubbing slow circles against the growing bulge in his boxers.

Lydia lifted a brow curiously as she rested a hand on her bare stomach. “No…what?”

“Look at you. You’re so incredibly beautiful Lyd’s, from the small beauty mark on the bottom of your left breast, down to the silky smooth porcelain skin of your thighs. To me everything about you is perfect.” He said honestly his voice raw with emotion and arousal. “I want you to pretend I’m there…cup your breast for me you know how much I love them.”

Lydia’s expression had softened at his words and then desire had slammed directly into her as he kept talking. She slid her small palm up and cupped her breast weighing it in her palm, the action causing her to inhale deeply.

Stiles licked his lips again as his pulse quickened. “Brush your thumb against your nipple; you know how much attention I like to give them. Tell me how it feels.” He coaxed when he heard her inhale deeply over the phone.

Lydia’s eyes slid shut as she followed his direction and brushed her thumb over her nipple. A soft moan fell from her lips as she shifted into her own touch. “It feels good, but not as good as when you do it.” She admitted her tone breathy. “You’re fingers are rougher than mine and when you scrape your nail against my nipple…it goes right through me.” She whispered.

Stiles blew out a blew out a breath keeping his eyes closed picturing what she’d look like touching herself. “Me too Lyds, the sounds you make when I do that, fuck they make me so hard. Do it for me…use your nail I want to hear you moan.”

Lydia scraped her nail gently against her nipple and her body arched slightly, her hips bearing down, thighs clenching shut as pleasure surged through her. Her nipples hardened into tight peaks and a soft gasp fell from her lips. “Stiles…”

Stiles groaned at the sound of her breathy moans, he was so fucking hard, but he didn’t want to stroke himself yet because he knew if he did this would be over before he could get Lydia off and that’s not what he wanted. “Lyds I want you to slid your other hand down your body for me…slip your fingers into your panties. Are you wet baby?”

The words came out as barely a whisper, but Lydia heard them. She let her other hand slip down past her stomach, her fingertip grazing the lace on her panties before she parted her legs slightly and let her hand dip into her panties. She ran a finger along her folds her breathing growing a bit heavier. “Yes…Stiles I need you,” she whimpered softly, her body warm and tense. She wasn’t sure why she was so turned on, but just the fact that Stiles was sitting in a room somewhere probably touching himself as he told her what to do was an incredible turn on.

“You have no idea how bad I need you too, but for right now you’re hands are gonna be mine.” He told her finally slipping his free hand into the small hole in the front of his boxers and pulling out his hardened shaft. “If I was there I’d use my fingers on you first, I’d part your flesh and slide one long finger right inside you as I teased your clit with my thumb. But your hands are small than mine. So I want you to use two fingers can you do that for me?” He asked as he stroked himself slowly once.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and shifted slightly before angling her hand further down and slipping two fingers into her body. She let out a moan, her head tilting back as her hips arched up into her fingers. “So good,” she whispered as she started moving her fingers inside her body coating them with her arousal.

“Press your thumb over your clit and rub it, not too hard though,” He could hear her breathing growing heavy over the phone and he knew she was getting there and the sound of her getting herself off and thinking about him was so fucking hot.

Lydia pressed her thumb over her clit and rubbed gently circles against it as she thrust two fingers in and out of her body. “I wish it was you,” she said suddenly, “Nothing feels better than having you inside me,” she whimpered, “It’s not enough I need more.” She breathed raggedly.

Stiles started stroking himself the slightest bit faster. “Add another finger, you can get three in there. Go as deep as you can…I know you like it really deep.” He said his voice rough with arousal.

Lydia moaned again as she added another finger, her motions moving quicker now as she finger-fucked herself, her hips lifting slightly off the bed. Her moans were growing louder, eyes sliding shut again as she felt a heavy pressure building in her lower belly. She was close. “Stiles, Stiles,” she breathed his name heavily, moans growing more frantic as the phone slipped from her shoulder.

Stiles could hear her; the sounds coming from her filling his ears were driving him crazy. He could tell she was close and he knew he had to get himself there too, not that it would take long. He stroked himself harder large palm moving quickly against his dick as squeezed it slightly and rubbed the thumb over the tip, smearing the precum around his skin like Lydia did. He groaned, his breathing growing heavy as he jerked his hand up and down his shaft in quick succession.

“Lyds,” he breathed, “Baby I know your close. Pinch you clit for me I wanna hear you come. Fuck I love what you sound like when you come.” He groaned.

Lydia let out a strangled noise at his words and then pinched her clit gasped loudly at the sensation it create. She could hear Stiles’ voice somewhere near the top of her head telling her to do it again. She thrust her fingers into her body and then pinched her clit again and that sent her over the edge.

Her back arched off the bed as she cried out Stiles’ name, her thighs shaking from the force of her orgasm making her close them on her hand as pleasure swept through her warmth filling her entire body.

The sounds coming over the phone were too much for Stiles and he swore as he stroked himself twice more before coming right against his hand. He let out a shaky breath as he reached for some toilet paper, the sound of Lydia’s heavy breathing making him picture what her mostly naked and probably flushed body look like. “Lyds,” he called softly.

Lydia felt completely boneless, her hand still between her thighs. She moaned softly before slipping her fingers from her body and trailing her slick digits up her body while reached up for the phone with her other hand. “I’m here,” she said softly.

Stiles leaned back on the toilet resting the phone between his shoulder and ear as he wiped himself off and tucked himself back into his boxers. “That was fucking hot.” He whispered.

Lydia chuckled. “I’m going to have to agree with you. It was definitely something new for us.” She said softly as she tugged the flannel together covering herself as her body cooled. “Stiles?”

“Yeah?” He answered just as softly.

She was silent for a minute. “I love you. It doesn’t matter how far apart we are…you know that right? You and me we’re gonna last.” She whispered.

Stiles’ chest tightened and his expression softened as he leaned forward. “I love you too, and I know. You’re stuck with me Martin,” he teased.

Lydia grinned. “Good.” She replied feeling a lot more relaxed than she had before he called. “You’ll be home tomorrow?” She inquired as she wiped her fingers on his shirt.

“I will. As soon as we get back I’ll come over and we can try this again the right way.” Stiles joked with a smile.

“It’s a date.” She told him matter-of-factly. Lydia shifted onto her side taking him off speaking and resting the phone against her ear. “Night Stiles.”

His expression warmed at the sleepy tone of her voice. “Night Lyds. I’ll see you tomorrow…sweet dreams.” Her mumbled response made his grin widen. He disconnected the call and stood on shaky legs. He walked towards the door and pushed it open quietly heading for the bed beside Scott’s bed. He lay down and got under the covers, staring at the ceiling momentarily. Yeah…he and Lydia were going to be just fine.


End file.
